Sazan Eye
by DocEmmettLBrown
Summary: [chap 4 added!]Years before Hiei achieves his Jagan, the story of a young girl much like Hiei appears. She also has a Jagan surgically placed into her forehead, this is her story, and this is her troubles. R&R!
1. Entree 1: introduction

A/N: I hope you enjoy this little Yu Yu Hakusho story, I happen to be a big fan of Hiei, so naturally I would try and write somewhat of a FF based on him.  
  
Summary: Years before Hiei achieves his Jagan, the story of a young girl much like Hiei appears. She also has a Jagan surgically placed into her forehead, this is her story, and this is her troubles.  
  
The present.  
  
Yusuke fell flat on his face, it had been awhile since he had been training with Genkai, but it was well worth it. He had been slacking since the troubles of the Dark tournament, and it seemed like a small amount of peace had settled upon them. Shuichi was out with his family enjoying the view of an American rose garden, and Kuwabara was somewhere that Yusuke currently didn't care about. He wasn't even sure he knew where Hiei was.  
  
But as of now, Yusuke was tired, he jested to Genkai that he would be returning home, and was lectured upon leaving about him being such a lazy student. And one of the worse, though it was far from true. Genkai cared of Yusuke, and that's why she lectured, concerned for his stupidity in doing before thinking. It was even noon when Koenma had appeared before him. In his usual style, a semi-holographic picture, ending at the waist and large enough for any psychic in the are to spot.  
  
"Yusuke! I have something I have received from Kurama, he said he found it amongst a tree and it was fairly interesting. He wanted Hiei to have a look, think you can deliver it to him? Though I can't say I know where the little demon is." Yusuke's face fell, 'find Hiei? And give him a letter?'. Yusuke groaned and looked to him taking the letter.  
  
"What do I look like? A delivery boy?" He protested but failed and walked drearily towards the apartments Shuichi resided in usually. But he couldn't stop that curiosity from taking over and he just had to read the entire thing. Carefully he slowly unwrapped the bundle to reveal a old diary of sorts. On the cover resided a strange mark, an Egyptian eye.  
  
Slowly he opened the first page and stared oddly to the neat writing within. He began to read with little trouble as the words were not that big for his intelligence.  
  
400 years earlier.  
  
Diary entry 1. Makai semester 3, day 2,300. (January 3, 1589)  
  
I had just entered the office of Dr. Shigure. He had told me before this, he had a special thing planned, and I would be one of the first on an attempt to become a stronger demon to do such a thing. I would get a 3rd eye. Or as he called it, a Jagan. I was a little nervous; he asked me so many questions I didn't much know how to answer, as I had never even been in contact with important demons. He had asked me once or twice, what kind of Demon I was. I simply instated that I was indeed a Koorime. He had never done this on us, and was most curious to see if I would be a complete success; this didn't help my fear at all. He asked my name, as you know me as Misao.  
  
It was hours before I had been called into his office to lie upon a table, there was strange lighten lanterns, this stopped my view from seeing the rest of the room, so I didn't know if I was being watched or spied on. I was a jar, murky and all and I figured my new eye must be in there, it filled my heart with glee, and finally I would be different and not thought of as the same darn person every other of my kind is.  
  
It was another 10 minutes before the doc would reappear and by then, I was sleepy from a gaseous odor I hadn't noticed before and felt myself daze off into a kind of sleep.  
  
Present day.  
  
Yusuke sweat-dropped but closed the book. Maybe he wouldn't return it right away, maybe he could learn about Hiei from this girl. A wide grin spread upon his face and he rushed now towards his apartments.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Please review and I'll put another Chapter up!! heh 


	2. Entree 2: Problem

Chapter 2  
  
A/n: Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate them. And as to naming this story Sazan eye, it was for the lack of good Ideas. If any of you guys have a better name, Email it too me, TenshinoKoiasianavenue.com. Well here is Chapter 2.  
  
Present Day  
  
Yusuke slowly placed the book on the table he had before his bedroom window, he smirked with confidence upon the reading of this. The fact that he wouldn't be caught reading something Hiei's eyes were only permitted to gaze upon. But it wasn't like the world was going to end just because he was reading this.  
  
Slowly he turned the pages and found the section entitled: Diary Entrée 2. He then started to read.  
  
Diary Entrée 2  
  
I have no idea as too what had happened, Shigure apparently gave me the Jagan, I could tell do to the burning pain in my forehead. I felt weird but not powerful, my vision had blurred since then, but I remembered him telling me, he may have to attach a small amount of its power to my vision section in my brain.  
  
Slowly I stood up, the air was cold, I hadn't noticed it before. What I couldn't see while I was on the bed, I had a clear vision now. Tubes, mass amounts filled to the rim with a hazy liquid. Upon a closer inspection I was able to concur, that indeed the bodies of at least a thousand never before seen demons floated within. It took me only moments to realize what I was seeing. I took a step back and gather all the information. They where children, babies, no more than 2-5 years of age. Some were of a Youko heritage, beauty in their elegant ears and silky smooth hair. While others were rather atrocious, fangs and horns jetting out all over.  
  
It was then I heard a thumping noise behind me, fear had gripped me as I spun around and came face to face with the good doctor himself. He just smirked and spoke with such a calm it freaked me out. I almost doubled over with the sudden jousting pain my forehead gave and caught myself before looking to him curiously.  
  
"Yes, beautiful aren't they? Quite a collection if you ask me. Their parents weren't so happy though I'm afraid." He gestured towards the shelves of extracted and severed parts and sneered rather happily. "But as you can see, they make no objections now. Now let us talk about what you will give to me?"  
  
I couldn't say anything I was just staring at him, I could feel warmth come to my face as a blush. This made him smile the fact that I made him nervous. Though it didn't last much longer, the horrid pain again vexed me from my newly planted Jagan. I heard him laugh and I managed to look to him.  
  
"I see your body hasn't gotten use to your emotions or the Jagan. Do not worry Misao, all I ask for is a small price. I heard things of your species, a type of expensive gem you guys can create? Know anything of it?" he leaned over, curious as ever, yet I could tell his intentions were of evil. So I lied.  
  
"Not really, at one time we could but, only males can create such a thing. And as you can tell... I am not a male." I looked him straight in the eyes. Showing no fear, or sign of my little fib. His eye twitched in disappointment but other than that, he seemed to have gotten over it rather quickly. He pulled away from me, and walked to a tube holding an infant. It was then he turned and I realized what his plan was.  
  
"Then if you cannot give me that, you will have to give me a son." I gulped and stepped back. Fear over took me. Bare him a son? He simply smiled. "Of course it will not be directly from me. No, but indeed a experiment as too fetus injection." He turned from me, and with in minutes gathered a needle filled with a vial pink liquid. Approaching he placed me on a table, and that was the last I remembered of what he did before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Present Day  
  
Yusuke scratched at his head, his eyes twinkled with a sick pleasure on the story. He almost forgot he was reading a true account, and thought he had found an interesting novel. Slowly he turned the page, and found the handwriting to be a tad bit sloppier as if written by a shaky hand. Slowly he began to read.  
  
Diary Entrée 3  
  
I awoke lying again on a bed, I was staring at the ceiling, though a strange yellowish tinge. I was thinking of home, and as soon as I though but a single word, a vision of my mother crying appeared in front of my eyes. I wanted to reach out and touch her so bad I screamed out 'Mother!' just as I had sat up I opened my eyes and realized that indeed I was not seeing through my 2 own eyes, but indeed through the sight of my Jagan.  
  
I looked around and found myself inside of a different room. It was slightly prettied, large and pink, fitted with pure white lace that outlined the entire room. I looked at my hands then noticed the elegant fabric that hung loosely at my arm and was attached to the rest of it. A beautiful purple colonial dress, I was astounded. It was then that I remembered the doctor's words, and felt my stomach. It was larger than I had expected. Obviously the species he injected into me was slightly a fast developer and it made me feel sick full of hormones I couldn't explain.  
  
I stood up and rushed to the window, peering over the view of a dense forest, I knew if I were to create a ice slide and escape I could land softly, though it would take a while to get through the woods. I knew Shigure had men posted in the woods, but I had to take the chance. Swiftly I created a slide, strangely it took a lot of energy and made both my eye and gut hurt greatly. But there wasn't time for a rest. Swiftly I jumped on the slide and slid down. Making sure I didn't scream on the way down.  
  
Slowly I stood from the position and made sure the slide was melting fast and took off to the east, the direction the sun was rising. And again though much worse, I felt cold, at the same time I felt hot. To the touch rather, this baby... it must be a fire demon, there is no other explanation to the way I feel. The Jagan must have brought out my sensitivity to temperatures on the outside of the body.  
  
Present day  
  
Yusuke sighed and closed the book, that was enough for today if he wanted to keep a low profile he better go out and cause trouble before Koenma finds out what he was doing.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/n: okay this was chapter 2, up next is chapter 3. Sorry if this seems all weird but I think I got a good plot going, if I can do it properly. 


	3. Entree 3: giving up

Chapter 3  
  
A/n: Here is chapter 3:  
  
Present day  
  
Yusuke arrived late that evening, he was rather annoyed he couldn't get back fast enough to read the diary. He was hoping Koenma wouldn't come and take it before he could get further. Sitting down on his knees before the book, he opened it and found Entrée 4. A smirk spread across his face as read, yet a deep feeling of pity and sorrow over took it as he continued on.  
  
Diary Entrée 4  
  
I kept walking, there was nothing else to do. With the help of this Jagan I could literally tell just were the next guards men was and were I could avoid them. But it seemed rather weird I could slip past such high- leveled guards. Even if I had predicted their precise location they should have heard me. Not to mention, I was slow. The pain in my head never really gone away, especially now that I was with child.  
  
I knew it would take a few months, it may be growing fast but it would still take a while to be ready. I also knew, I would not be accepted back into my village. Yes I actually wanted to go back, unlike my view on it before, this entire situation made me regret this fearfully. I would say that I had made my self-pregnant through A-sexual reproduction, but I knew it would be futile, do to the fact, the child was most likely male. But some how... some how I needed to get help.  
  
I had stopped beneath a large demon willow, and leaned on the trunk. My vision blurred with upcoming tears, which trailed down my cheeks and into my hands, no longer water but indeed gems. I starred at them for more than a few minutes before I realized I should try to stop. But I couldn't for some reason I felt like crying, as if it could make all things just stop.  
  
"Why are you crying?" a slightly deep voiced individual asked. I turned on a surprised to my size and found myself face to face with a tall elegant demon. He wore a large hat, long black hair was pulled into a pony tail. Upon his fingers he spun a red and silver pendent and smirked smugly. "I was passing by seeing if I could rob something, when I heard you crying." I couldn't help but notice his intriguing interest in my tears, and I threw them to him without care. I gave up on caring anymore.  
  
He tilted his head curiously and grabbed my arm lifting me to my feet. "Now come, you seem sick, I could help. Me and my partner are pretty good at healing herbs." I sighed and let myself be taken with me. It couldn't be as bad as I felt. I placed a hand to my stomach and felt his gaze follow. Just as soon as I placed a hand upon my stomach it kicked. It kicked so hard I felt a massive amount of pain. But who cared? To me, I felt little or none, I was use to it now. The man sighed and then smacked himself in the head.  
  
"My names Kuronue by the way. What is yours?" He said smiling.  
"My name's Misao." I said lowering my gaze to his wings.  
"So who is the Father?" He said motioning to my stomach. I felt like slapping him, but I sucked it in. It was Shigure. He gave me this also." I touched my head removing the bandage and exposing my Jagan. I heard him gasp then saw him smile with a look of interest.  
"Have you figured out how to use this power given to you?" I shook my head but then though about it and a flash of an odd creature appear in front of my eyes. It was large, black and I soon realized it was a dragon. It was then I saw the sky darken, my hand clenched into a fist and I clenched my teeth. I let it come, maybe it would end my existence. I could scarcely see Kuronue backing away frightened, but then again I clearly didn't care, I raised my arm, more by power than by my own free will. Out came the form of a small dragon encircling around my arm, I screamed in pain as it grew and I was consumed by a dark power.  
  
When I awoke I was staring into the night's sky, Kuronue was smiling above me, along with a new face. A man not so much older than eye was leaning down looking at me. He had silver hair and gold eyes, with fox ears that jetted out between his bangs and the rest of his hair. I heard of him, the legendary thief Youko Kurama.  
  
"What happened?" I asked and sat up, wincing from the pain in my stomach then realized I had forgotten about the baby. Kurama spoke calmly as well, his voice far more deeper in a interestingly attractive way.  
  
"You unleashed a power I could find rather interesting. I have a lot of enemies, and even more people who stand in my way at attaining the worlds treasure. But with that... It can be useful. You'll just need to learn to control it better, you nearly killed yourself if it wasn't for Kuronue here."  
  
I looked at him ashamed and lowered my head. "Thanks..." It was then I laid back down and fell asleep... Tired from a odd lack on energy, but all I could hear was the quick thumping of the babies heart before going into a deep sleep. 


	4. Entree 4: birth

Sazan Eye 

_A/N: Yey! I made chapter 4 finally. Sorry about making you all wait so long I was trying to better up the plot. I doubt it would be worthy but anyway, Here is the 4th chapter of Sazan eye. _

Present Day... 

Yusuke sighed, he had been fingering through the small diary tirelessly. He had taken a more in depth view on Misao's words. She wrote everything down, Maybe she had meant for this to be found? For someone to know what Shigure wanted to do to people. He also made a mental note to speak to Kurama about this incident later on. He only sighed and turned the last page to Entrée 5.

Entrée 5 

When I awoke, I could tell it was around late night. I was in a cave, and suddenly felt rather frightened. I couldn't exactly remember the happenings of earlier. Only small flashes of what could of happened showed themselves in my mind. I placed a cool finger to my head and gently massaged the Jagan. It was feeling better already, the throbbing pain seemed to have dimmed somewhat. I figured it was due to the fact I had released that beast earlier.

I placed my hand to my stomach, remembering of the child I winced. The pain shot up, I knew it was time. I called out into the darkness, yet I was answered by the sounds of steps, and the silver haired fox emerged from the depth. He looked curious at first, but suddenly grew concerned. I must have looked horrible for he immediately laid me back, and seemed to know just what was happening.

Soon the other made his way over, carrying a small pale, and a cloth. I felt myself flush as the first few contractions ripped through my body. Kuronue's hand held tightly to mine, and I heard him talk, trying to reassure me that all will be fine. How could it? The baby was being born, and I was more afraid of it than I should. I felt Kurama slip a small herb into my mouth. With it my vision blurred, and the pain seemed far away. Yet I felt still in control of every muscle. I pushed hard, birthing the baby boy.

It felt odd, looking to the baby, a male with jet-black hair that slightly stood up at places. It's eyes where a fiery orange, odd, I know for a fact it looked more pure fire youkai than Koorime? Whatever the reason I was given him to hold. He seemed to squirm and raise clenched fists in frustration of hunger. I only greeted him by feeding him my milk. When it slept I met the gaze of Kurama. He was smiling, and I had a odd feeling he wanted to keep me around.

But first thing was first, I had to find a caring family who would take my son in. Gods know I cannot take care of him. Not in my state of mind, or as of my species, I laid my head back, and placed the small bundle beside me on the bed. It was already fast asleep, and I also let sleep take me.

_Morning the next day..._

By morning I awoke, feeling the small warm child snuggled in my arms. Once again I appeared to be alone, Kurama and Kuronue must have went out again. I rose silently and gently cradled the child in my arms. I needed a name... It hadn't occurred to me yet, but it would be honoring, to have named it when I hand it over to it's new family.

"Honso" I spoke calmly and gently to it, he only cooed and rolled a bit, letting a small amount of drool to escape its fragile lips. I smirked but shook my head, 'no he must go, do not get attached.' I slowly stepped out and made my way towards a small town near by. I knew that a few youkais here had to be nice, so it was now or never to leave young Honso in someone's care.

I slowly placed him on the step of some house, and with my finger, a knife, my blood and a small leaf left a note of begging on his chest. It read:

"Please take young Honso in, his mother was a unwise fool who couldn't take care of him. He is of a Fire youkai a born protector. Please take care of him."

With that done, I set off back towards the caves, to meet up with Kurama and Kuronue.

Present Day... 

Yusuke Closed the book and jetted upwards at the sound of footsteps. He placed the small diary under his bed in a small chest and looked up to greet Shuichi. Yusuke smiled and stood in his usual manner and brushed some of his hair back.

"Yo Kurama I was wondering, do you know anyone named Misao?" Kurama seemed to hesitate but shook his head.

"Afraid not Yusuke, but we're needed for a mission, get ready." With that the fox turned and left, leaving Yusuke in wonder on his answer.

TBC... 

_A/N: Please review, I will add the next chapter soon I promise. _


End file.
